


This Is My Life

by drunkvisuals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Characters Other Than Kagehina Are Minor, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Volleyball Dorks in Love, it’s just really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkvisuals/pseuds/drunkvisuals
Summary: “He was going to miss playing with Shouyou— playing against him too. He was going to miss everything they worked their asses off to achieve. But they had their fair run of things.He doesn’t regret anything they’ve accomplished, individually and together. How could he? Besides, there are greater things he needs to focus on now.OR the one where Kageyama and Hinata kinda sorta get outed but definitely not in the way you think.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	This Is My Life

There’s silence before a nearly deafening uproar from the crowd. 

“You saw it here first! Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio score the winning point! What a way to end their professional careers!” The sports announcer exclaims as he jumps out of his seat, mic grasped tightly in his shaky hands. 

Tobio and Shouyou share a glance that’s easily missed due to their teammates tackling them to the ground. The men are laughing as they celebrate with their teammates. The ravenette looks over at the redhead and a warmth spreads throughout his chest. 

Gosh, he was really going to miss this. He was going to miss playing with Shouyou— playing  _ against _ him too. He was going to miss extra practices. He was going to miss everything they worked their asses off to achieve. But they had their fair run on things. 

He doesn’t regret anything they accomplished, individually and together. How could he? Besides, there are greater things he needs to focus on now. 

“Papa!”

A wide grin spreads across Tobio’s face as he hears the shout of two children. Quickly, he pulls away from his teammates and stands, eyes scanning the crowd. He sees them, a little ravenette boy and a slightly older redheaded girl, charging toward the team. 

“Hey, Sakura.” Tobio says fondly, scooping the little girl into his arms. He presses a tender kiss to her temple as she begins to ramble. 

“You were so amazing out there! You knew exactly where the ball needed to go! And the spikers always hit it! Like,  _ bam!”  _ She swings one of her arms in a way that the spikers do when they hit a set. Tobio chuckles and looks to his right, where Shouyou has the little boy resting on his hip, who nods enthusiastically to what the girl has said. 

“Mhm, mhm! You do, Papa! Especially with Daddy! Daddy hits your tosses the best.” The child boasts, throwing his arms around Shouyou’s neck, hugging the man tightly. Shouyou laughs quietly, allowing one of his hands to run along the little boy’s back. 

“You think so, Hiro?” Shouyou asks, holding his and Kageyama’s son a little closer. 

Tobio watches them a moment longer before he steps closer with their daughter, who is the spitting image of Shouyou while the little boy looks just like Tobio. They couldn’t have asked for more perfect children. They were so lucky that Hitoka agreed to be their surrogate, and they could not thank her enough, even if they tried. 

Speaking of Hitoka, she makes her way onto the court, a smile playing at her lips as she watches the family interact. “Sorry, guys. They slipped away from us and we couldn’t catch up.” She covers her mouth with a hand to hide her smile and laughs as the reporters and camera crew watch the interaction, bewildered. 

Tobio and Shouyou never announced their marriage to the public. Of course their teammates and close friends knew about their relationship and their children, but they did the most to keep it from the public eye.

Kei and Tadashi step up behind Hitoka, one man’s arms wrapping around her shoulder while the other’s wrap around her waist. “Darling, you shouldn’t run off like that,” Tadashi reprimands gently, kissing his wife’s cheek. 

“Sorry, ‘Ashi. The kids took off and I didn’t want them too far ahead.” Hitoka says and gives both of her partners a deep pout. 

Kei sighs exasperatedly, though a smile plays at his lips regardless. “What are we gonna do with you, Hitoka?” He teases as the woman sticks her tongue out at him. 

“Auntie!” Hiro looks at Hitoka with a bright smile, making grabby hands at her. Hitoka quickly takes the three year old into her arms and holds him close. She watches as her partners dote over him and as Sakura goes from one of her father’s arms into the other’s. Her heart swells at her little group— her little family. 

Tobio and Shouyou turn their heads as they hear their coach calls their names. It’s time to head to the locker room and do their post game routines. The redhead pouts and is about to hand Sakura off to one of her uncles before he hears “Why don’t you bring the little ones, hmm?” Shouyou’s eyes sparkle excitedly and Tobio laughs as he swoops Hiro into his own arms.

“We’ll meet up at our place around seven then?” Tadashi asks, finger waving at the children. When Shouyou and Tobio agree, Tadashi, Kei, and Hitoka make their way off of the court and out of the venue, talking enthusiastically about the game. 

Tobio and Shouyou share a quick glance before they start making their way towards their teammates. They have to make their way through a swarm of paparazzi and, well, they’re carrying two children that actually  _ look _ like them, so it’ll be interesting to say the least. As they get closer the men hold their kids a bit tighter when they hear the shouting start up. 

_ Hinata, who’s that little girl? _

_ Kageyama! Is that your son? _

_ Are they your siblings’ children?  _

Kageyama tries to not roll his eyes at that one. Really?

Hiro hides his face in Kageyama’s neck, trying to hide himself as much as possible. It’s what he and Sakura were taught to do, in case they ever ended up in a bad pap situation. Tobio rubs the little boy’s back soothingly while he looks over at his husband and Sakura, who are in a similar situation. 

Suddenly, they have to stop as the neat lines the paparazzi were lined up in turn into a circle, trapping the family. 

Tobio frowns deeply as he glances around them at the people holding cameras and recorders. “Oi, move. We need to get by.” When no one budges, Tobio huffs, adjusting Hiro on his hip. “I don’t care how much you want a story, we still have stuff to do with our team.” The ravenette sounds tired— exasperated. 

“We just want to know who they are. They look just like you.”

The married couple look back to each other, frowning softly. Their contract  _ is  _ technically over with at the end of the day. They don’t  _ have  _ to hide anything if they don’t want too.

“My name is Kageyama Sakura!” Tobio sees Shouyou’s eyes widen comically as their daughter speaks. Both men whip their heads to look at her before their son also pipes up. 

“And I’m Kageyama Hiro!” He smiles shyly, immediately hiding his face in Tobio’s shoulder as the cameras focus on him. 

Shouyou lets out a laugh and shakes his head. He looks back to Kageyama and shrugs his shoulders, as if to say, ‘ _Oh_ _ well, secret’s already out.’ _

“And I’m Kageyama Shouyou.” The redhead says breezily, grinning as the crowd around them is stunned into silence. 

It takes a moment before the sea of people is parted and soon, Atsumu and Bokuto are visible. “Alright, lover boys, let’s get a move on.” The blonde says, his eyes lighting up as Sakura reaches for him. Shouyou hands her off before ushering his husband past the paparazzi. 

Tobio looks over his shoulder and laughs while he takes Shouyou’s hand in his own and holds onto Hiro tighter, sprinting toward the exit that leads to the locker rooms as the paparazzi get over their shock and start shouting more questions at the group of athletes and the two children. 

_ I can’t believe this is my life now. But,  _ **_God_ ** _ , I wouldn’t have it any other way.  _ Tobio thinks with a grin as they slip past the exit and he’s then surrounded by those he cares so deeply for. 

He sets Hiro down and the boy immediately runs to his sister and they chatter animatedly about the situation that just went down. Tobio watches them fondly for a moment before he looks to his right as his husband steps up beside him. Shouyou slips his hand into Tobio’s, intertwines their fingers and smiles at the ravenette. Tobio returns the smile and squeezes Shouyou’s hand gently. 

_ Yeah, I definitely wouldn’t trade this for the world. _

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t sleep one night and this is the idea that popped into my sleep deprived brain. Most definitely is not proofread, sorry! Anyway, I just really like the concept of Kagehina as dads, sue me. I hope you enjoyed reading this fic!


End file.
